Los Cerezos
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: La primavera y los cerezos floreciendo, un momento maravilloso de la vida pero no tanto como el hecho de dar vida...


**Disclairmer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí si no a su respectivo autor Akira Toriyama.**

**Los Cerezos**

**Capítulo único: Pétalos rosas**

En el aire se podía respirar cierta tranquilidad, era hermoso sentirse así, luego de estar por mucho tiempo en la ciudad, era magnifico estar al aire libre.

Se sentó con un poco de dificultad, pero era natural estando gestando a un nuevo ser, varios meses habían transcurrido, la primavera había llegado al fin y gracias a ello los pétalos del cerezo, se hacían visibles, algo hermoso y efímero, así eran las mejores cosas de la vida.

Se sentía como dentro de un cuento, un cuento en el que todos eran felices, cerró sus ojos, la tranquilidad la invadía, era una tranquilidad que no había sentido en meses…

-Videl…

Le pareció escuchar como alguien gritaba su nombre, sabía quien la estaría llamando y prefirió mantener los ojos cerrados.

En su vientre una nueva vida se formaba, era maravilloso, pero a pesar de eso no podía esperar para ver aquel pequeño ser que se componía de su amor…

-Videl…

Una vez más escuchó aquella voz llamándola, abrió los ojos pero, nunca buscando a quien la llamaba, sabía perfectamente quien era así que decidió mirar los cerezos, con aquellas flores rosas que le daban un toque mágico a aquel maravilloso lugar.

Un pequeño movimiento en su vientre hizo que su mirada se concentrara allí, sonrió dulcemente, finalmente consiguió sentir aunque sea un pequeño movimiento, un pequeño movimiento que se quedaría grabado en su mente para siempre.

Dirigió su mano a su vientre y lo acaricio dulcemente, se preguntaba muchas cosas, tenía muchas inseguridades.

¿Podré ser una buena madre?

Esa pregunta daba vueltas en su cabeza, a veces no la dejaba tranquila, pero de algún modo, conseguía ignorarla.

-Videl…

De nueva cuenta la llamaron, tal vez la estaban buscando, pero no le importó, sabía que la encontrarían.

Continuó acariciando su vientre, pensando que muy pronto esas caricias, llegarían directamente a la delicada piel de aquel nuevo ser.

Los pétalos de color rosa caían, como pequeñas notas de música inundando el ambiente, construyendo una melodía al azar, tanta belleza le parecía imposible. Uno de tantos pétalos calló sobre su mano e inmediatamente imaginó a su pequeño bebé recién nacido vestido con unas delicadas prendas de ese color.

Su esposo repetidamente le decía, "es una niña y cuando crezca será tan hermosa como tú", ella sonrió al recordarlo, a ella no le importaba si era un niño o una niña, sería feliz sin importar eso.

Percibió otro pequeño movimiento en su vientre, el cual la hizo sentir muy feliz, el largo camino para ver a su bebé avanzaba cada vez más.

Sentía más felicidad que nunca.

-Videl…

Volvieron a llamarla, tendría que esperar a que la encontraran, porque, levantarse sola en ese momento era imposible.

Últimamente necesitaba ayuda, para levantarse de una silla o de su cama, dormir se le dificultaba cada vez más, a pesar de haber buscado un hijo en sus últimos tres años de matrimonio, pensó que tal vez sería imposible concebir uno.

Cuando se enteró lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar, no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba, pensaba que el dolor constante de cabeza unido con el malestar que sentía en el vientre y sus constantes cambios de humor, solo era el síndrome premenstrual.

Uno de esos días debido al dolor de cabeza no pudo sostener un vaso de vidrio y se hizo añicos en el piso, al momento de levantar los pedazos, uno le hizo una enorme cortada en la mano. En el hospital justo después de que la vendaron el doctor dijo:

"Felicidades señora Son, esta esperando un bebé"

Aquellas palabras la helaron por completo, balbuceó apenas unas palabras inentendibles y enseguida se desmayó.

Al despertar el médico le explicó que en su sangre se encontraba una hormona con la cual confirmaba que estaba embarazada.

Después de eso lloró, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, después de tres años buscando un hijo, por fin estaba embarazada.

Una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos azules como el mar…

-Videl… te encontré… -dijo calmado un hombre joven de anteojos que se arrodilló junto a ella

-Gohan… sentí… sus movimientos –dijo esbozando una sonrisa

- ¿EN SERIO? –Gritó emocionado

-aja –dijo ella

Tomó la mano de Gohan y la puso sobre su vientre.

El chico esperó y esperó, no tardó mucho y pudo sentir un leve movimiento adentro del vientre de su esposa.

Una gran felicidad lo inundó.

-¡VIDEL, NUESTRA NIÑA SE MUEVE! –gritó con emoción

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que es niña? –preguntó con curiosidad

-Solo, lo se…

-Bueno entonces, ¿Por qué no nos llevas a "ambas" adentro?

El sonrió.

La levantó con mucho cuidado y la llevó cargando hasta aquella pequeña casa de la montaña Paoz mientras los pétalos del cerezo continuaban cayendo lentamente en aquel lugar.


End file.
